


Tome

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom gets his ass kicked, F/M, M/M, im so sorry to the requester, tHIS WAS A MEME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Chrom makes a fatal mistake.





	Tome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "YOU TOLD ME TO BE HONEST WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!"

**“YOU SAID TO BE HONEST, STOP HITTING ME!”** The yells of Chrom wailed throughout the hall as the eccentric summoner was whacking Chrom with a book.

Lissa simply watched the poor boy, giggling softly as the summoner angrily mumbled.

**“YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT HONEST, YOU BLUE-HAIRED EGG!”**

**“WHA- HEY!”** He shouted, knocking the tome of the summoner’s gloved hands.

**“Not gonna lie, Chrom, you kinda deserved it.”** Gaius shrugged, stealing another candy from Lissa’s bag.

**“DON’T AGREE WITH THEM, GAIUS!”**

**“Please do agree with me!”** The summoner smiled, directing it at Gaius.

Cracking her knuckles, She prepared to take the tome back before Chrom started sprinting away, the summoner close behind.

**“Those two.”** Lissa shook her head, smiling.

**“I don’t know, seems kinda romantic if you ask me.”**

**“WHAT?”** Lissa Shrieked, staring up at the boy with shock covering her face.

**"It's like Sully and Virio-"**

**"NO, STOP IT NOW."**


End file.
